Hogwarts is what?
by moonstonemystyk
Summary: Part 3 of the Uncle Bobby series. It's off to Hogwarts for Harry, new friends, and his first time being away from home. Hogwarts is everything he expected, or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts is what?

Remus dropped to the sofa, Sam's acceptance letter in his hand. "Sammy, this is amazing." he told the nine year old. "You scored in the top three, and the other two are eleven years old." He jumped up and paced around the room, the three boys watching and laughing. "Your official apprenticeship will be in Potions, but you also scored very high on arithmancy and amazingly enough Divination."

Remus sat down again, "It says here that you are on the cutoff line of being magical. We're required to go and have a wand made for you, your first couple of weeks are going to see where your strengths are with your custom wand. Your schedule will be adjusted after that."

Sam dropped down onto Remus' lap, "So I might have some of the same classes as Harry?" he asked.

Remus ruffled his hair, "Yes, you might."

Harry looked over as he heard a tap on the window. "Looks like there is another owl." he stated, walking over to the window and letting it in. The owl swooped past Harry and landed on Sam's head.

Dean walked over and lifted the bird off of his brother and it held out it's leg for Sam to remove the letter. "This one is from Salem too," he told them. He opened the letter and started reading.

"Uncle Remus, they would like to come visit next week. They want to know if that's enough time for us to get me a wand."

August 30 had Harry and Remus preparing for their trip to London so that Harry could get the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts. Travis would be riding the train with Harry, using a potion to make himself completely undetectable, even to Dumbledore. He would stay at the school for the first couple of weeks to keep and eye on the way that Harry was treated, and then visit once a month if things were going well.

When they arrived in Diagon Alley, their first stop was Ollivander's shop for his Ministry approved wand. He had a custom wand that he could use in an emergency, but had to have one with the trace for Hogwarts. After he had gotten his wand, Eleven inches, Holly and Phoenix feather, they headed to the Leaky Cauldron to get a room for the night. He was only one night away from his very first day at Hogwarts.

Harry and Remus, with Travis walking behind them with one hand on Harry's shoulder, stepped through the barrier protecting Platform 9 ¾. They took his trunk to one of the train doors, Harry hugged Remus and promised to write him as soon as he was sorted, then he grabbed the handle of the trunk and pulled it onto the train. He pulled the trunk along behind himself, with Travis following him, until he found an empty compartment.

He was struggling to get the trunk onto the shelf when two red haired boys stopped at the door.

"You need some help with that?" one asked.

Harry turned around to see two identical boys, "If you wouldn't mind?" he answered.

The boys stepped into the compartment and stood in front of Harry. "Fred Weasley." the first one said.

"George Weasley." the second said, then both boys held out a hand for Harry to shake.

Harry smiled, "Harry Potter," he said as he grabbed the offered hands in both of his. "Pleasure to meet you, would you happen to be related to Arthur Weasley by any chance?"Harry said, looking back and forth at the twin boys.

Fred and George looked at each other and then back to Harry. "That's our Dad."George answered.

Harry grabbed their arms, "Quick, we have to tell Remus before he leaves." He dragged the two boys off of the train and into the crowd. "If Remus can recruit your dad, Travis will be thrilled. Harry felt a slight touch to his back, knowing it was Travis letting him know that he was still with him.

Fred looked at his brother again, wondering if Harry Potter was as barmy as he seemed right now. "Our mum is over here with our sister, if you want to talk to her."Fred told him.

"Fantastic, hang on a sec, let me get Remus." he said stopping and pulling a mirror out of his pocket. "Remus Lupin" he said into the mirror.

"What's wrong Harry?" the mirror answered. Both red haired boys looked at the mirror and rushed over to stand on either side of Harry.

"The two guys standing with me are Arthur Weasley's sons, they said that their mom is here and they'll take us over to her so that you can talk to her." Harry explained.

Remus pushed his way to the place Harry was standing with the boys. "Hello gentlemen, if you would show me the way to your mother, I will be out of your hair." he told them.

Fred and George led the way over to their mother and sister. "Mum, this guy wanted to talk to you."George told her.

Remus stepped forward, "Mrs. Weasley, my name is Remus Lupin and I have been asked to speak to you on behalf of the Magical government of the United States of America." She shook his extended hand. "Would you be able to get your husband and meet me at the Leaky Cauldron right after the train leaves?" he asked.

Molly Weasley shook her head and looked at Remus with a small smile on her face. "What would this be about, Mr. Lupin?"she asked.

Remus smiled, "The Department of Magical Beings wants to hire your husband. The British Magical Government has been blocking all of the mail from them to your husband for the past few years, and we've been trying to contact him for awhile."

Harry grabbed Fred and George's arms and turned toward the small red haired girl at her mother's side. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter, what's your name?" he asked her with his hand extended.

She shakily shook the extended hand, "Ginny W-W-Weasley,"she stammered.

"Well Ginny, I'm going to drag your brother's out of here, and onto the train before it leaves without us." He told her. "It was nice meeting you, feel free to write to me if you get bored, you can even write to my friends in South Dakota if you want. Send an owl to me and I'll teach you how to send them mail without an owl."

Ginny stared at the three boys as they walked off, seeing Fred and George point out their brother Ron, and Harry introducing himself, before the four of them disappeared onto the train. She shook her head and looked up at her mother talking to the man Harry Potter had brought over to them.

A/N: Okay, the first couple of chapters will be Harry's trip on the train and his sorting then we'll get to some of the classes. I'm in no hurry to make this short, it's Hogwarts and important things happen there. I want to say a great big Thanks to all of the people that sent their sympathies. I appreciated every one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry and the three Weasley boys got on the train and headed for the compartment that Harry had found. Fred and George put Harry and Ron's trunks up on the shelf and sat down.

"What did that man want with our dad?" George asked.

Harry dropped down onto the seat next to Ron and pulled a bag of snacks from his schoolbag. He opened the bag and held it out for the three boys to take some. "Well," he said, "Two of my uncles work for the magical government of America, my best friend Dean is already being recruited by them and he's only in his second year of apprenticeship with the Salem rune master."

Ron stuffed a cookie in his mouth and looked over at Harry. "Dumbledore said that you were living with muggles."

Harry shook his head, "Dumbledore left me with my Aunt, but my mom made arrangements for me to live with my uncle."

Ron ran a hand through his hair, "Dumbledore told my parents that he's not your uncle, that he and one of your dad's friends kidnapped you."

Harry sighed and leaned forward in his seat, "I'm going to tell you the truth, something that Dumbledore doesn't know how to do." he paused and looked at all three boys. "My Uncle Bobby is my mom's brother, the aunt that Dumbledore left me with handed me over to him a week after my parents were killed. The Department of Magical Beings has been working with him since six months after I moved over there." He reached into the bag and pulled out four bottles of soda, the three other boys looked at the small bag with wonder on their faces. "Dumbledore wants me to go back to my aunt, who didn't want me. My Uncles don't want me going back there, and if two of them hadn't graduated from Hogwarts, I would be going to Salem."

Fred and George looked at their younger brother who was stuffing his face with the sweets that Harry had brought. "So they want our dad to work for them? Why?"

"From what I understand, they think that your dad is a genius at charming muggle objects and they've wanted to hire him for years. They have a whole department that works on ways to charm muggle objects. They want him to lead the department." Harry told them, then he handed each of the boys a bottle of soda. "Dumbledore isn't allowed to even talk to me while I'm at Hogwarts. He tried to come and steal me from my Uncles, and the DMB was not happy. They went to the ICW and they decided that he couldn't have any contact with me."

"So why are you coming to Hogwarts?" George asked.

Harry smiled at them, "I wanted to see where my parents went to school, if I don't like it I can transfer to Salem." he looked out the window and then back at George. "If your dad goes to work for the DME, they would probably offer you and your siblings a place there, so that your parents could have you near them. At Salem, you go home when classes are done."

The door to the compartment opened and a girl with bushy hair stuck her head in the door. "Has anyone here seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." she said to the boys.

"No, I'm afraid not." Harry told her. "But if you find out what the toad's name is, I can use a spell to find him."The girl nodded her head and left the compartment to find Neville.

Fred looked at Harry skeptically, "You know a spell to find a lost pet?" he asked.

Harry smiled, "I know a lot of spells, I had a private tutor since I was three, and he's a wizard, so he's taught me a lot of stuff."

They waited for the girl to return, the only sound in the compartment was the quiet sound of chewing and the clack of the train wheels on the rails.

She came back a few minutes later, a slightly chubby boy being pulled along behind her. "This is Neville," she told them.

Harry smiled at Neville, "It's very nice to meet you Neville, if you tell me your toad's name, I can help you find him."

Neville looked at the boys nervously, "His name is Trevor." he finally said.

The girl huffed, "Honestly Neville, no one here is going to laugh at your toad."

Harry pulled out his Ollivander's wand and held it flat on his palm. "point me, Trevor the toad." he said. The wand spun around for a couple of seconds and then pointed toward Neville's hand.

Harry looked at the boy's hand and then at what was under it, "Neville, have you checked all of your pockets?" he asked.

Neville started searching his pockets, the third one contained Trevor. He let out a relieved sigh, "I thought that I had lost him."

Harry stood up and held out his hand,and Neville took it. "My name is Harry Potter, it's very nice to meet you Neville. Would you like to sit down and have a snack with us?" he asked, then he looked over at the girl. "I'm afraid that I don't know your name," he told her.

She stepped forward with her hand extended, "Hermione Granger." she said.

"Well Hermione, the offer includes you. I still have quite a bit of snack food left, and some soda too. Would you like some?"

Neville sat down next to Fred, and Harry passed him the bag so that he could grab a few snacks. All of the children in awe of the never ending bag of sweets Harry had.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fred and George left the four first years in Harry's compartment and headed to another compartment to see their friend Lee who had a large spider that they wanted to see.

"What class are you looking forward to the most?" Harry asked the group.

Hermione started bouncing in her seat, "I can't wait for any of them." she told them.

Ron looked at her like she was crazy. "It's school, just something that has to be done." he said, stuffing some candy into his mouth.

Neville looked down at his hands, "Herbology,I don't think that I'll be good at anything else." he stated. "I was surprised to get a letter at all."

Harry patted Neville on the arm, "Don't worry about it Neville, I'll help you with anything you're having trouble with. My Uncle Remus covered all of the first and second year work because Sam and I were trying to keep up with Dean."

Hermione huffed, "It's not fair that you had someone that already knew what you were going to learn."

Harry laughed, "Ron has older brothers that knew what he was going to learn, how is it not fair for me to know?"

"What about muggleborn witches and wizards, we don't have the chance to get ahead." she told them.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

Hermione stood up and started pacing the compartment, "We don't get our letters until our 11th birthdays, and then we have to wait until someone comes and takes us to Diagon Alley before we can even get any books."

Harry looked at each of them, "I didn't know that, Salem has been hoping that I would come there since I was 6. My best friend Dean was scouted by Salem because he is awesome with runes, and his brother Sam is starting his first year there and he's only 9. They bring students in when they're capable of controlling their magic or have some special talent in one of the classes. Sam is going for potions and arithmancy." Harry told them. "You don't have to wait in the states, your parents are contacted as soon as you do your first accidental magic."

Hermione threw herself down next to Ron and huffed. "I'm going to have to work even harder so that I can keep up."

Harry reached over and patted her arm, "Don't worry about it Hermione, I have a mirror that connects me to my Uncle Remus. If we need help, I'll call him."

Twenty minutes later...

The group was talking when the door to the compartment flew open and three boys stepped in. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment." the blonde said. "Is it you?" he asked, looking at Harry.

Harry stood up, "You do realize that it was rude of you to come in and interrupt a group of people that you don't know. Did your parents not teach you about manners?"

One of the larger boys standing behind the blonde snickered, while the blonde turned red.

"I'll show you how it's done." Harry said. He walked up to the largest boy. "Hello, my name is Harry." he stated, holding his hand out.

The boy shook his hand, "Gregory Goyle, you can call me Greg."

Harry smiled, "It's very nice to meet you Gregory, would you like to sit down?"

The blonde pushed Greg out of the way. "I'm Draco Malfoy." he said, looking at the rest of the group. "You obviously don't know any better than to make friends with the wrong sort."

Harry laughed. "Hello Draco, I'm afraid that you are mistaken. There is no wrong sort, friends are friends. Would you like to join us?"

Draco sneered, "Consort with mudbloods and blood traitors, I'm better than that."

Harry stepped right up to Draco. "Draco, I do not appreciate you speaking that way. I make friends with anyone, blood status has nothing to do with it. My best friend is a muggle with an affinity for runes that goes to The Salem Institute and studies with the Rune Master there. My Uncles are a muggle, a wizard and a wizard/werewolf, I do not choose my friends by their magical background." Harry said in growl. "If you can't accept that, you can leave." He turned around and looked at Greg and the other boy. "You two are welcome to stay, as long as you don't use those foul words."

Greg looked from Harry to Draco and sat down next to Hermione. He held out his hand, "Hello, I'm Greg."

Hermione took his hand, "Hermione Granger, we were just talking about how Harry is going to start a study group. Would you like to join?"

"Goyle, let's go!" Draco shouted.

Greg looked over at him, "I think that I'll stay here. How about you Vince?" he asked the other boy. He shook his head and followed Draco out of the compartment.

Arthur and Molly Weasley left The Leaky Cauldron with smiles on their faces, heading to pick up their daughter and pack their clothes. They were heading to South Dakota to meet with Remus Lupin and a man from the DME. Things were looking up for the Weasley family.

Sam Winchester packed his backpack for the sixth time since he had been accepted to Salem. He was excited to go to school early, but he missed Harry and he had only been gone for a day. He looked at his alarm clock and let out a loud sigh, he still had hours before Harry would contact them and let them know where he was sorted. He wished that he could have gone to Hogwarts with him, but Travis had said that Hogwarts wouldn't have accepted him, especially not two years early. Maybe he could get Uncle Siri to try and teach him some spells. He had a wand, and maybe he could be a full fledged wizard one day.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter has sat open on my desktop just waiting for my muse to let me finish, so I put my headphones in and cued up Seether. How quickly I finished while listening to them. Words are Weapons on repeat. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4

The five first years settled down for the rest of the trip after Draco had left.

"My brothers told me that you have to wrestle a troll to find out what house you get into." Ron told them.

Harry had just taken a drink when Ron said it and when he laughed, the soda sprayed over Ron and Neville's pants. "Sorry," Harry sputtered. "My Uncles went to Hogwarts, they told me that it's a hat. You put the sorting hat on, and it tells you what houses you would be best in. They told me that it would even listen to your arguments if you wanted a certain house." Harry told them.

Hermione looked at the boys. "Why don't we try to get into the same house. Greg will be the first one sorted of the five of us, we could all try to get into the house he's sorted into." she said.

Ron leaned forward, "What house does your family usually get sorted into Greg?" he asked.

Greg swallowed, "They're mostly Slytherin," he told them. "But I could try to get into a different house."

Harry shook his head, "I think that we should let the hat put us where it thinks that we should be. That way we'll have friends in other houses."

"My family is always sorted into Gryffindor." Ron told them.

Neville looked at his new friends, "My mum was a Hufflepuff, and my dad was a Gryffindor." he told them.

Hermione bounced in her seat. "Maybe Neville should try for Hufflepuff." she told them. "Ron in Gryffindor, me in Ravenclaw, and Greg in Slytherin. That only leaves Harry, and he could go to where the hat thinks that he should go."

Dean rushed out of the classroom and ran for the portkey point. Today was Harry's first day at Hogwarts and he wanted to be home when he called on the mirror. He hoped that Harry got into the house he wanted, and that Dumbledore would leave him alone.

He appeared at the portkey point in Uncle Bobby's yard, stuck his portkey back into his bag and ran for the house. He opened the front door and headed for the kitchen. "Sam?" he yelled.

"In here!" he yelled from the kitchen. "I'm waiting for Harry to call."

Dean pushed open the kitchen door and dropped down onto one of the chairs at the table. "I have some homework, so I'll just do it here and we'll wait together."

Sam smiled at him and grabbed a soda out of the fridge for his brother. "I hope that Harry decides to switch schools, I miss him already."

Harry and his friends stood together while they were waiting for their turn with the sorting hat. When Greg was called, they all patted him on the back and wished him luck.

"Better be...Slytherin!" said the sorting hat.

Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione all cheered for their new friend.

"Granger, Hermione." Professor McGonagall said. Hermione walked up to the front of the Great Hall with her head held high.

"Ravenclaw!" the sorting hat said.

The three boys cheered loudly. Then they waited for the next of their group to be called.

"Longbottom, Neville." was finally called by McGonagall.

Harry looked around at his new friends, wondering why it was taking the hat so long to decide where to put Neville.

Finally, the hat opened at the brim, but Neville scrunched up his face and the brim closed again. A few seconds later it opened again, "Hufflepuff." it said with a distinct attitude. "You would do as well in Gryffindor." the hat told him as he handed the hat to the Professor.

"There is nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff!" he told the hat and walked down to the loudly cheering Hufflepuff table.

While looking around and waiting for his turn, Harry saw that Greg had been pushed down to the end of the table and that no one was talking to him. Harry nudged Ron and gestured to the Slytherin table. "Maybe one of us should go to Slytherin with Greg." he said. Then looked at the Gryffindor table where Fred and George were sitting. "I think that it should be me, you have your brothers in Gryffindor."

Ron looked over at his brothers and then at the Slytherin table. "Are you sure Harry? There are death eater's kids in Slytherin, what if they try to hurt you?" he asked.

Harry looked at Greg again, "Ron, he's alone there now that he sat with us. My Uncles made sure that I could defend myself, with magic and without." Harry patted Ron on his back, "I'll be fine. I'll get the hat to put me in Slytherin."

"Potter, Harry." was called. Harry walked up, sat down and dropped the hat on his head. "Not much for you to do, Hat. I've decided to join my friend Greg in Slytherin." he thought to it.

The hat laughed, "And why is that Mr. Potter?"

"He sat with us on the train and now his friends from before are ignoring him. I don't want him to be alone." Harry thought to him.

"Very well," he said in Harry's head. "Better be...Slytherin!" he shouted out loud.

Harry got up from the stool, handed the hat to his Aunt Minnie and stalked off to the Slytherin table, dropping down next to Greg.

"Well Greg, it looks like we're going to be roommates." Harry said.

A couple of minutes later, Ron was sitting on the stool with the hat jammed down on his head. The hat kept opening up it's brim to talk and then shutting it. After a few times it opened again and Ron shouted, "No!"

The hat seemed to deflate, opened it's brim. "Slytherin." it stated in a monotone.

Ron smiled and handed the defeated hat to the Professor, then headed to his new house table. He sat down between Greg and Harry.

"Ron?" Harry questioned.

Ron shrugged, "You and Greg needed someone to watch your backs. My brothers can live in Gryffindor without me." He told them, as the last person was sorted to Slytherin and the food appeared on the tables. "Let's eat!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is brought to you by my ipod, playing Shinedown at high volume. Amaryllis, excellent album. Enjoy. Two chapters in one night, thank my ipod.

Chapter 5

After they had finished eating, they looked up and saw one of the Professors heading toward them. Harry smiled, watching his Aunt stalk down the aisle heading toward him.

"Harry, I would like to have a word with you." she told him.

Harry smiled at her, "Yes, Professor. Can Greg and Ron come with me?" he asked. "When Greg sat with us on the train, we decided to each go into a different house, and Greg was going to be here alone so I joined him. Ron decided to join us, to watch our backs." he told her, smiling.

She smiled at the three boys, "Come along, I'll let your head of house know that the three of you are with me."

She walked up the aisle, stopping in front of Professor Snape. "Professor, I will be borrowing these three first years for a few minutes. I will bring them to your office when I am finished, so that they can be shown the way to the common room."

He sneered at the three boys, "As you wish. Do not take too long, I like to address my first years before they turn in for the night." he told her.

She nodded her head, "Maybe you should have the house elves prepare a separate room for the three of them, it seems that six boys in one room may just be a little much." she said and then led the three boys to a small room.

She smiled at them and sat down in one of the chairs. "I'm very proud of you Harry." she told him. "But please be respectful to Professor Snape, I'm trying to bring him over to our side so please don't antagonize him." she said to them.

"You said that he was friends with my mom, maybe I can ask him for stories about her?" he asked.

"I think that you should wait for that. Show him that Slytherin side that you've shown me so many times. And be respectful," she reminded them.

Harry and the other boys nodded and they all headed for the door. "I'll take you to his office and he can show you where the common room is." she told them as she opened the door. They stepped out to find their head of house waiting for them.

"I'll take them from here Professor." he told her. "Do not worry, I will do nothing to him, Minerva. I do not want to end up in Azkaban before the year even begins."

He looked at the three small boys, "Come along, the house elves have prepared a separate room for the three of you. I do not need fights between first years because there were too many of you in one room." he starts walking the boys following along. "I assume that there are no objections to the three of you sharing a room?" he asked.

Harry cleared his throat, "No sir, Ron and I are in Slytherin because of Greg. No one would talk to him after he sat with us on the train, so I didn't want him to be alone. Ron decided to join us, to help us watch our backs." Harry told him.

He stopped and looked at the boys. "Let us see just how well you adjust to Slytherin." he told them and then led them to the common room.

After Professor Snape had given his speech, Harry, Ron, and Greg headed for their new room. As soon as the door was closed, Harry sent a spell at the door, making sure that no one could get in without knocking.

"Okay, I need to call my Uncles and let them know what house I'm in. You guys want to meet Dean and Sam?" he asked.

Ron and Greg just looked at him like he was crazy. Harry headed for the bed that had his trunk at the bottom of it and flopped down. "Come on guys, I need to call them before they find out what house I'm in."

The two boys crowded around Harry as he pulled a mirror out of his robes. He opened it and looked into it, "Sam Winchester" he said and waited until the excited face of Sam appeared in the mirror. "I knew that you would be waiting, so I called you first Sam." he said.

Ron and Greg stared at the mirror. "How did you do that?" Greg asked.

Harry laughed, "My Uncle Remus charmed the mirrors, we all have them. I'll have to get him to send us six more for our friends." Harry said.

Ron counted his new friends on his fingers, "Harry, I think that you've miscounted, who are the other two for?"

"Fred and George, those two are goldmines of information and help with homework Ron, they already know how things work here so they can help us." Harry said and then turned back to the mirror. "So Sammy, how are things going?" he asked.

Sam smiled at him, "No way Harry, everyone is standing behind me waiting to hear what house you were sorted into. Spill." he said.

Harry laughed, "Well, I made six friends on the train and only one of them was sorted into Slytherin, so when I was called up I talked the hat into putting me there, then Ron did the same thing."

Sirius cheered in the background then leaned over Sam's shoulder. "Slytherin, who did you make friends with that got sorted there?" he asked, laughing.

"Greg Goyle," Harry told him. "He came to the compartment that we were in with some kid named Malfoy, we invited them to stay and Greg was the only one that did."

Sirius pulled away and Remus took his place. "Make sure that you watch yourselves, Slytherin is full of children of death eaters." he told them.

Greg coughed, "My dad followed 'you-know-who', but I won't let him hurt Harry." he told the man.

Remus smiled, "I guess I should let everyone else talk to you cub, I'll get working on the mirrors that you need for your friends and send them to you." he said before backing away from Sam's shoulder. Bobby and John each came to the mirror to talk before they left Harry to talk to Dean and Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: this chapter is brought to you by Seether's Disclaimer II and the entire Goo Goo Dolls discograpy. Music is feeding my muse for now, let's hope that it continues. The boys make a new friend, one that will change Hogwarts. Read on dear readers.

Chapter 6

Two weeks after the start of term, Harry was cornered by the twins outside the library.

"Harry, just the bloke we were searching for. We found something that we want to try and need you to look it over for us first." George said.

Fred picked up right where George left off, "You grew up with some of this stuff so we figure that you're the resident expert in most things supernatural."

They each grabbed one of Harry's arms and led him to a little used part of the castle. Once they had secured the door of the unused classroom, they brought out a book and opened it for Harry to look at.

"What am I looking over?" he asked, searching the page.

Fred came over and pointed out a summoning ritual, and Harry read it over.

"You seriously want to summon the god of mischief? Harry asked them.

Fred ducked his head, "We just want to get some ideas from him."

"We kind of want to make Ron's and your first year very memorable, and that way if we get caught we can say that it wasn't just us." George told him.

Harry read the description of the god once again, and dropped down into one of the chairs. "Before you summon him, make sure that you have a ritual to banish him back to where he came from." He looked at the two older boys, "We don't want some god to have free rein to cause all kinds of trouble."

Both boys grinned at Harry and flipped the page for him. Harry looked it over and nodded to them. They brought out the things that they would need and started the summoning.

George lit the ingredients in the bowl and before they could breathe, he was there.

Harry didn't think that he looked too impressive, he wasn't as tall as his uncles, honestly he wasn't very tall at all. He stood in front of the three boys with a lollypop in his hand, and a mischievous look in his golden eyes.

"What can I do for you boys," the deity asked.

Fred and George both started speaking at once and the god lifted his hand. 

"One at a time gentlemen." he said and then looked at Harry. "How about you go first."he stated pointing at Harry with his lollypop, and then putting the candy into his mouth.

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, Fred and George wanted to summon you to help them with some prank ideas. I'm just here to make sure that nothing they were summoning would kill them."

He pulled the sucker from his mouth, "Why would they ask someone that is younger than them to do that?" he asked.

Harry watched him put the candy back into his mouth again. "I was raised with hunters and wizards, and I was taught the stuff I needed to know to protect myself."

He snapped his fingers and the candy disappeared and a large comfortable looking chair appeared behind him. He dropped into the chair, "A hunter and a wizard, that's not something that you see every day. Tell you what I'm going to do," he told the three boys. "You provide me with candy and some of the lovely prank items that I know that you have access to, and I will help you with some fantastic prank ideas."

Harry looked over at the twins and they nodded their approval.

"You have yourself a deal."Harry told him. He stood up from his chair and stepped in front of the large chair. "My name is Harry, those two are Fred and George. They're the one's that you'll be helping, I'm just a first year and I don't need to get caught doing some prank and have my uncles called. I think that they would make me change to Salem if I got in trouble this early in the year."

"Not to worry Harry, I never get caught. My name is Loki, by the way, and I would be very happy to join you in your pranking." he told them, then pulled a candy bar out of his pocket and began to eat it.

"Fred and I are going to head to Honeydukes and get some candy for Loki." George told Harry.

Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a handful of Galleons, "Pick some up for the study group, we're going to be meeting tonight and chocolate frogs will hopefully help them to focus."

The twins opened the door and headed out for the candy.

Loki snapped his fingers and he was dressed like Harry, all the way down to the Slytherin tie. "I've met wizards before, and I'm pretty sure that Slytherin would have been my house if I had been a wizard." he told Harry.

Harry grinned and led the deity out of the classroom and started to show him around Hogwarts.

Okay, it was a little short, but that seemed like the perfect stopping point.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yet another chapter for you all, if I manage to keep my muse happy I might just get this story done before the summer. Then I can start on the next part, the next part takes place from season 1 of Supernatural so I'm really looking forward to it. That's where most of the pairings will begin. There will be a couple in this story, but I'm not giving them away yet.

Chapter 7

Sam finished his first week at Salem, and was looking forward to Harry coming home for the weekend. Dean's portkey had taken him home a couple of hours ago, since one of his classes had been canceled because the teacher had been sick. Sam waved to his classmates as he walked to the portkey point. He didn't consider any of them friends yet, and probably never would. He was the odd man out here, youngest student, youngest with an apprenticeship, and his brother was the Rune prodigy that everyone wished that they could be.

No one was mean to him, he could admit that much. He just didn't fit in. The other kids in his Charms class all sneered at him when he was able to answer questions that they didn't know. Maybe he should just be home schooled, Uncles Remus and Siri had offered. He would have to talk to Harry when he got home.

Right before he stepped onto the portkey platform, something hit his arm. He gasped at the pain, then looked down at his arm.

"Get down!" was yelled at him from above. He dropped down to the ground and saw a kid on a broom with a beater's bat. He brought his broom down low enough to jump off and tackled the bludger that had hit Sam. A group of brooms rushed from the quidditch pitch, and the team's captain rushed over to Sam.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Sam looked up at her with tears in his eyes, "My arm hurts." he told her.

She looked at his arm and levitated him, "I'm going to take you to the nurse's office, she'll call your parents." she said. "What's your name?"

"Sam Winchester." he said, gripping his injured arm with his good one.

She smiled at him, "I have a class with your brother Dean, he talks about you a lot."

Sam wiped his face on his shoulder, "Yeah, Dean is awesome."

"The nurse will get you fixed up and call your family to pick you up." she explained as she levitated him into the building and onto a bed.

Dean waited at the portkey point at home, he knew that Sammy would be in a hurry to get to the house, just in case Harry came early. He looked down at his watch, noticing that Sam was more than a few minutes late he took out his mirror.

"Sirius Black." he said into the mirror.

After a few seconds Sirius' face appeared in the mirror. "What can I do for you cub?" he asked.

"Sammy's not here, can you call the school and see if he lost his portkey or something?" Dean asked, pulling at his sandy brown hair.

"Sure thing, just hang on a sec." he answered.

He put the mirror down on the table and picked up the phone. A couple of minutes later he came back to the mirror. "Dean, just stay there. We're coming to get you and then going to the school. Sam is in the nurse's office." he stated then closed the mirror.

Dean looked at his reflection and then said, "Harry Potter."

Harry answered right away, "Dean! I was just grabbing my bag to come home."

Dean sniffled, "Harry something happened to Sammy, can you come home now?"

Harry stopped smiling at his best friend, "What happened?" he asked as he threw his schoolbag over his shoulder.

"I don't know. Uncle Siri called the school because Sammy was late and then he told me not to move from the portkey point." he stated.

Harry gripped his mirror harder, "I'm activating my portkey now, I'll be right there." he closed the mirror and activated his portkey.

A few seconds later Harry appeared in front of Dean. He rushed over and wrapped his arms around the bigger boy. "I'm sure that he's fine. Maybe he got a skinned knee."

Dean sniffled again, "The would have just sent him home after cleaning it." he told Harry.

Harry buried his face in Dean's neck, but then pulled back quickly and pulled out his mirror. "Sam Winchester!" he shouted.

A few seconds passed and then Sam's tear stained face appeared in his mirror. "Sammy are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Got hit by a bludger, the charms on the field failed and it hit me at the portkey platform. One of the captains levitated me to the nurse's office, but the break is really bad." he told them.

"We're coming Sammy," Dean told him as he watched his Uncles appear.

Sirius grabbed Bobby's arm, and Remus pulled the two boys into his arms and the five of them disapperated.

They appeared at the doors of the school, and pushed them open as soon as they had gotten their bearings, rushing to the nurses office with Dean leading, Harry right at his back. They walked into the small hospital to see Sam in the bed closest to the bed. Dean and Harry veered off to be with Sam as the three adults stalked toward the nurse.

"We're here for Sam Winchester," Bobby told her.

She sighed and held up a hand, "Which one of you is Sam's father?"

The three men looked at each other, Bobby and Sirius stepped forward. "His father works for the DMB and he won't be home until tomorrow. I'm his guardian when he's away." Bobby told her.

Sirius nodded to her, "I'm his magical guardian, his father is not magical."

The nurse dropped to the chair behind her. "I was hoping that his father was magical. The potions that we use aren't working quite as well as they should. He has a compound fracture of the ulna and radius, and he's lost a lot of blood."

"What does that mean for Sam? Is he going to be alright?" Bobby asked, the question was mirrored in the faces of the other two men.

"We were hoping that we could do a transfer of magic, his father would have qualified, but since he's not magical the only other option would be someone who's magic is drawn to Sam. We may have to send him to a regular hospital, he would have to have surgery there and at least 2 months recovery." she explained.

Remus looked over at the small boy, hoping that there was some other way. "Is there some way to test for that?" he asked.

She nodded her head, "You touch him and your magic reaches out and helps to heal the wound." she told them.

Just as they were ready to turn so that the two magical adults could see if they could help, the three boys ran over to them.

"Uncle Bobby, Uncle Remus, Uncle Siri, you should have seen it. We got to watch as the bones in Sammy's arm fixed. The cuts didn't even leave a scar." Dean told them.

The four adults looked over at Sam, the nurse rushing over to check the boy over. "It's completely healed, not even a transfer from him parents would heal it that quickly." she said.

"I guess that it just took awhile for the potions to work." Bobby said.

Sam stepped toward them, "No, it wasn't getting any better and the pain potion stopped working. Harry hugged me, trying to make me feel better and it just started healing."


End file.
